Kim Possible (2019 film)
Kim Possible is an American comedy action-adventure television film that premiered as a Disney Channel Original Movie on Disney Channel on February 15, 2019. Based on the animated series Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, the film stars Sadie Stanley, Sean Giambrone, and Ciara Riley Wilson. Plot In Europe, American high school students and crimefighters Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have thwarted a world dominating scheme of Professor Dementor and rescued his captive Dr. Glopman. As Kim and Ron start their first day of school, they meet a new student named Athena and take her on a mission to stop the plot of the evil Dr. Drakken. Athena defeats Dr. Drakken's abettor Shego, making her the topic of conversation at Middleton High School. Kim deals with personal issues and her limitations as a teenage crimefighter. When the school honors Athena and her good deed, Shego and Dr. Drakken force their way into the ceremony. Kim tries to defeat Shego and her army of henchwomen but falls to the ground, leaving Athena vulnerable to capture. Athena is taken away and Kim is laughed at. After Kim talks with her family and Ron, they decide to rescue Athena from Drakken's and Shego's lair. At the lair, Kim discovers Athena is part of Drakken's and Shego's plan to steal Kim's motivational essence and transfer it into Drakken using his brain-modulating device. Athena is revealed to be a gynoid built by Drakken. As Kim short-circuits the transfer machine, Dr. Drakken is turned into a pre-adolescent version of himself. Despite Kim's insistence that she leaves with them and save herself, Athena stays behind to turn off the now-unstable machine. The lair explodes and Athena is presumed killed but it is revealed that she has survived the explosion but her robotic parts are scattered. Kim and Ron take her home to be repaired and programmed to be a hero alongside themselves. During the credits, Dr. Drakken, posing as a gifted student with Shego posing as his mother enrolls at Kim's high school and begin his plan to defeat her. Cast *Sadie Stanley as Kim Possible *Sean Giambrone as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Alyson Hannigan as Dr. Ann Possible *Connie Ray as Nana Possible *Todd Stashwick as Dr. Drakken *Maxwell Simkins as Young Drakken *Taylor Ortega as Shego *Ciara Wilson as Athena *Erika Tham as Bonnie Rockwaller *Issac Ryan Brown as Wade *Christy Carlson Romano as Poppy Blu *Patton Oswalt as Professor Dementor *Michael P. Northey as Steve Barkin *Matthew Clarke as Dr. James Possible *Owen Fielding as Tim Possible *Connor Fielding as Jim Possible *Patrick Sabongui as Dr. Glopman *Cedric Ducharme as Cool Todd Release International premieres *March 8, 2019 (India - Disney International HD) *March 24, 2019 (Southeast Asia and Latin America) *April 5, 2019 (UK & Australia) *April 26, 2019 (Sweden) *April 27, 2019 (France) *May 25, 2019 (Portugal) *June 8, 2019 (Italy) Gallery Videos Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable REVEALED! Kim Possible Disney Channel Original Movie Teaser Kim Possible Disney Channel Original Movie Trailer �� Kim Possible Disney Channel Original Movie Epic Showdown Kim Possible Disney Channel Original Movie Sneak Peek Kim Possible Disney Channel Original Movie Behind the Scenes Fight Training Kim Possible Disney Channel Original Movie Kim Possible - Christy Carlson Romano On Passing The Torch INTERVIEW Kim Possible - The Importance Of Friendship INTERVIEW Kim Possible - The Action Is The Key INTERVIEW Production Development On February 7, 2018, it was announced that a live-action film based on the animated series Kim Possible was in production at Disney Channel. The series' creators Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley served as executive producers, as did Josh Cagan, Zanne Devine, Adam B. Stein, and Zach Lipovsky. On April 25, 2018, it was announced that the film would go into production in mid-2018 for a 2019 premiere. The film is a production of Middleton Productions. On December 7, 2018, it was announced that the film would premiere on Disney Channel and DisneyNOW on February 15, 2019. Casting On April 25, 2018, Sadie Stanley and Sean Giambrone were cast in the film. On May 25, 2018, it was announced that Alyson Hannigan, Connie Ray, Todd Stashwick, Taylor Ortega, Ciara Wilson, and Erika Tham were cast in the film. On June 22, 2018, it was announced that Raven's Home star Issac Ryan Brown was cast in the film. On August 11, 2018, it was announced that Christy Carlson Romano and Patton Oswalt were cast in the film. On January 14, 2019, it was announced that Nancy Cartwright was cast in the film. Ratings During its premiere in the 8:00 pm time slot, Kim Possible attracted 1.24 million viewers with a 0.22 rating for people aged 18–49, making it the lowest-rated Disney Channel Original Movie premiere of the last decade. Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Kim Possible Category:2019 Category:Disney Movies Category:Movies Category:Disney Channel